Bella The History Teacher
by Megan-Vampire-Cullen
Summary: What happens if Bella becomes a History Teacher cause she knows that Edward is never coming back? What happens if she has to teach them WW1? Will she do it? Will Bella and Edward get back together? Bella never jumped off the cliff! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I don't know if this is good or not so please **review.**

* * *

This is after Edward leaves her but what happens it she never jumped off the cliff? And Edward never came back? What happens if they meet again? Sorry i suck at summaries.

* * *

Bella (Pov)

It has been 5 years since Edward left me at the woods. As I thought back the tears in my eyes, I woke up screaming. "Bella! Bella! Are you OK?" "Dad I'm fine just had a bad nightmare" I said to Charlie. "Ch-Dad thats for letting me stay here last night." I had to stay here as my house lights won't turn on. "It's OK kiddo."

"Hey Bella you better get up or your will be late for your first day." "Hey Dad the electrician is going to be at my house all day. So I might see you in about a week." "Bella it's costs money to come and she your old dad." I look at the face that held so many memories as I looked at him I show a sad grin appear.

"Dad I live in Washington DC not half way a cross the world I will be here in a week OK?." As I said this I remembered why my mum married him. "OK dad I have a class to teach and I'm going to be late so bye see you next week."

It took about a hour to get to the school. I know have a orange BMW. As I appear I noticed a silver Volvo. "No Bella snap out of it, he isn't coming back for you" I said to myself. I opened the door but before I know it I was on the ground I fell over my own feet. As I got up I show people staying at me. There was one person that caught my eye as I look at the back of him he reminded me of Emmett.

I kept looking at the ground until I got to the office. "Hello Miss may I help you" said the receptionist . "Yes I'm Bella Swan, the new History teacher?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. "Oh Hello Miss Swan here is a map and your room number is 14. You have a class in 5minutes. Will you need any help finding you class?" The Woman said curiously. "Oh No I think I can find it thank you."

As I walked out of the office I found my class no problem. I sat down on my seat on wrote my name on the board. The bell rang and in 5 minutes my class was in there seat. But what made me stop and stare were three people in the room. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie? As I looked at them I could see they were asking the same question I was asking myself. "Why are they here?"

I told the class the topic we were starting which was World War 1 (WW1). Jasper got up from his seat and starting shouting yesssss. Rosalie and Emmett told him to sit down and he did what he was told. I gave out a book, a jotter and a piece of paper and told them to write there name on them.

The bell rang at last and as the class started to exit I show The three of them stare at me. But to shocked to say anything.

The rest of the day past by quickly and now it was lunch time. I got the map and walked to the canteen as soon I was at the canteen I stopped died at the door as five people started to look at me the only word that came out of my mouth was "Edward" it came out as a whisper but I knew he could hear me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Hey so what do u think please tell me:D **

**I'm so happy I finished it**

**What do you think I should do next??**

**Hey I just wrote it again cause my spell checker wasn't working. **

**Sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey I have wrote 2 chapters in 1 day go me

thanks to kittykinslover and venaya for my 2 reviews

so here's the next chapter

* * *

Edward (POV)

"Bella" I knew she heard me because one minute she was in the canteen and next she was running out of it. "Edward?" I heard Alice but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I just saw the girl I love run out of the canteen I had to talk to her.

But as soon as I got up the bell rang. "Is that the bell already?" I said to myself. As I turned to look at my family I could hear all of there thoughts Alice - "Edward? Hello? Edward we have to go to class", Emmett - "OMG is that Bella she look beautiful", Rosalie - "Emmett stop staring" and Jasper he kept thinking of what had happened at Bella's birthday.

Alice had to drag me to go to History. I didn't want to go I just wanted to find Bella. I got to room 14 to see Bella sitting at her desk with her laptop. She opened the door and told the class to come in. She didn't notice me until I sat down in my seat. And Alice had to ask her if she had a new bag.

She wrote her name on the board and gave out a book, a jotter and a piece of paper and told us to write our name on them. I did what she told me to do. I also got a piece of paper off Alice and I wrote...

Bella, Why are you here? Do you still remember me? I know it has only been 5 years but so.

I gave the note to Alice and Alice took the note and walked up to Bella put the note on her table and said "Miss Swan are you our teacher for this year?" All Bella could do was look at Alice and nod. She looked at me and I looked at her but she turned her head to look out the window.

There was a lit knock on the door. Bella walked up to the door and opened it. It was my English teacher he was speaking very low but I could still hear him he was saying something like "Hi I'm Ash McDonald it's nice to meet you, I thought I should come down and say Hello." Bella said "Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan."

He walk out of the classroom and the bell rang. I put my stuff in my bag and I walk out of the classroom without talking to her. Alice was about to say something but I just pulled her out. "Edward what did you do that for? I was going to talk to her you had no right."

I walked away from Alice but when I turned around I saw Alice walk back into the classroom. I swear I soon as I get my hands on her....

* * *

**A/N So what do you think should I keep going please review..**

**I was going to put Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in it.**

**Do u think I should put them in the next chapter**

**Please Review !!!**

**If u have any questions or anything just ask**

**Sorry I wrote it again cause spell checker wouldn't work**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey just me again so what did you think about the last chapter?? PLEASE REVIEW so I know what you think.**

**Thanks to TwilightFan926 for review :D**

* * *

Edward (POV)

I walked away from Alice but when I turned around I saw Alice walk back into the classroom. I swear as soon as get my hands on her....

* * *

Bella (POV)

"I can't believe there here!" I said to myself. "I've been trying to not think of any of them especially him. That's how I moved away to start a new life. Oh Alice is coming back in the class. Hopefully he won't come too. "Stop talking to yourself." I said to myself.

She looked like she did the last time I saw her. With her short dark cropped hair, pair skin and those golden eyes that all of them have.

Alice said to me while I was pretending to be looking at my laptop. "How are you?" Alice said with no hi just How are you?. I couldn't even answer that question, I didn't know myself. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward beside the door. I tried not to look at him, knowing that I could feel his eyes on me. I haven't even answered Alice yet.

Then a lit knock on the door snapped me out of it. It was the English teacher Ash I think his name was. He walked in and stood next to Alice. "Can I have a private word please?" First day at work and already I have problems.

"Yes, Sure." I said. "Alice will you wait a minute?" Alice looked shocked that I spoked directly at her. "Yes, will it be OK if I sit down?" "Of course" As Mr McDonald walked me out side the classroom. I saw Edward grin.

"Miss Swan I was wondering if you wanted to go and get dinner tomorrow night?" Ash said like he was shy. "Hmm will it be OK if I tell you tomorrow?" Ash looked shocked by my answer. He answer my question with a OK and walked away.

When I walked back into the classroom Alice was sitting there and not saying anything. "Alice?" "Oh Hi Be-Miss Swan" I was shocked that she didn't call me Bella. "Alice you heard that didn't you?" "Yes sorry." "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked because I forgot what she came her for.

" I have to go now" Alice stood up and wait out of the room. As I looked out of the room I saw Edward look at me and then Alice. I sat back down on my seat and I started to tidy up my table. When a piece of paper caught my eye.

I read the note to myself it said "Bella, Why are you here? Do you still remember me? I know it has only been 5 years but so." When I read this I fight a tear in my eye. But this note doesn't explain anything.

The final bell rang and I watched my last class run out. As I walk out of the class Rosalie is waiting outside of it. "Bella how dare you do that to my brother!" Rosalie looked like she was going to punch me. "Rosalie what are you talking about?" I said curiously. "Don't play dumb with me I know you are going on a date with that Mr McDonald teacher." Still looking angry. I just turned around and walked out into the parking lot as I go away Emmett appears. I could hear Emmett saying something like "Rosalie what did you do that for?" But I didn't hear her answer.

I got in my car and I drove to my house not Charlie's. I was at a small black house. I opened my car door and I got my bag. I walked up to the front door and opened it. I turned on the lights. I walked up to my room and lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think PLEASE REVIEW and tell me.**

**What should I do in the next chapter??**

**Will Bella go on a date with Ash??**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy sorry it took to long I had school:(**

**Thanks to GabzCoatz, KatelovesEdward1, Katiem123 and tdfireproof for there reviews**

**so here it is PLEASE REVIEW**.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I got in my car and I drove to my house not Charlie's. I was at a small black house. I opened my car door and I got my bag. I walked up to the front door and opened it. I turned on the lights. I walked up to my room and lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I got to school real early today. It was about 8.10am. As I got to school I entered my classroom to find Emmett sitting at his seat. I walked in "Emmett want you doing here?" I said waiting for a answer. "Hey Bella, I was waiting for you"Emmett said starting to stand up. "We need to talk." I looked at Emmett and tried to think why Emmett would want to talk to me.

"Bella you can't go on a date with Mr McDonald!" I was shocked that Emmett would come in here to tell me that. "Why?" I waited for his answer but he didn't say anything. "Please Bella you will hurt Edward if you go on a date with him." I wasn't surprised that this had anything to do with Edward. "Emmett if you don't remember but he left me, not the other way around." As I said this Emmett just started to walk out of the classroom.

But before he went out he turned around and said "Please?" The door slowly closed. I looked at my watch to see it was 8.59am. "Oh good my class will be here soon" I said to myself. My class were in there seats and as I was about to start the class Alice and Edward walked in. "Sorry were late Miss." Alice said to me. "OK please take your seats."

The class bell rang and now it was lunch. As I walked into the canteen I saw Emmett look at me with a grin on his face. All I could do was walk up to Ash and as I walked up to him he stood up. He turned to face at me and all I could say was "Yes." I turned to look at the Cullen and Edward look the way Emmett said he would. Hurt.

I was in my house trying to find something to wear when the door bell rang. I ran to the door to find Ash waiting for me. "Hmm can you give me 5 minutes." I said walking out of the room I did not wait for a answer. I turned around and told him to come in. He walked into my living room and sat down.

5 minutes later I was in the living room wearing a black dress with no straps I had black high heels and my brown hair was lying on my shoulders. "Oh my god you look do nice." Ash said looking surprised. "May I ask where we are going?" I said. "It's a surprise." I was about to ask him something when he said "Are you hungry?" I didn't no what to say so I just said "Maybe."

As Ash was parking the car he told me to go into the restaurant. As I was working to the restaurant my heel got caught in a drain. I tried to pull It out but it won't come. Then a speeding car was shooting towards me. I didn't no what to do as the car got closer I fell and my shoe became loose.

I tried to stand up but as I did I fell over again but luckily Ash was there. "Are you OK?" Ash said still holding me. "No I think I have broken my ankle." Ash lifted me to his car and put me in it. "Ash where are we going?" I said. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Ash got an important phone call and he told me he would see me later. As I was about to leave when a man shouted my name. "Isabella Marie Swan?" I was about to move when the same person that called my name got me a wheelchair and started to push me.

When I stopped moving. The man went into the room and gave the doctor my file. As the doctor comes out he doesn't look at the file until he saw me. "Bella?" As I looked up I realized that the doctor was Carlisle.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think should happen next?**

**Who (POV) should I show next?**

**Please Review so I know what you think!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is my second chapter today:)**

**So here it goes.**

* * *

Bella (POV)

When I stopped moving. The man went into the room and gave the doctor my file. As the doctor comes out he doesn't look at the file until he saw me. "Bella?" As I looked up I realized that the doctor was Carlisle.

* * *

Carlisle (POV)

As I was sitting at my desk Mr Smith the receptionist came in. "Dr Cullen you have a patient, here is her file." He said I stood up and took the file. "Thank you" I said. I walked out to find Bella looking at her feet. I looked at her file to make sure it was her. "Bella?".

"Hi Carlisle" Bella said it looked like she didn't know what she was saying. "Bella what did you do to yourself now?" I said asking curiously. "Hmm, it's going to sound stupid." She said, she started to look at her feet again.

"Bella you can tell me and I need to know anyway so I can put it in your file." I said. "I was walking across the road when my heel got caught in a drain and then I had to save my shoe because there was a car coming. I told you it sounds stupid.

"You are just like Alice. Do you know that?" I fixed her ankle and told her to stand on it. I went and got her one crutch. "So how have you been?" I said walking her back to the waiting area. "I'm fine. What about you?" I couldn't tell her the truth because we all missed her. "Hmm Yea I'm fine" At that moment Mr Smith said "Dr Cullen?"

"Sorry Bella I have to go" I walked up to Mr Smith. "The school has just called and said that they have sent Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all home they're not feeling well." I was shocked by what he had just said. How could vampire became not well. "Will you mind if I go home to see if they are OK?" I asked I hoped he would say Yes.

"Of course, I doesn't look busy, I hope your children get better." he said. "Thank you" I was in the car going vampire speed home. "Edward! Rosalie! Emmett! Alice! Jasper! Get down here NOW!" They came down. "Why are you not at school?" They all looked at Edward. "Edward this better not be anything to do with Bella." I said. "Why would you think that?" He said, he didn't know that I know that Bella is here.

"Edward she was at the hospital" I said. I saw his face go from sadness to confusion. " Wh-Why was she at the hospital?" he said. I looked at Alice,Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett they all looked worried. "I can't tell you that it's private." I said I saw Edward's face turn to angry. "Edward calm down, Jasper can you relax Edward please?" Emmett said he looked like he was going to pounce on Edward. "What is going on and why is Emmett looking like he is about to fight." My beautiful wife said coming in.

"Mum, Dad won't tell me what's wrong with Bella" Edward said acting like a baby. "Nothing is wrong with her she just had a accident." I said. "What-What Bella pee herself?" Emmett said laughing. "Emmett!" I said furiously. "OK I have to go back to work so do whatever Esme tells you to do. OK?" I said I knew they would do it but I had to try. "OK Daddy" Emmett said. "Ok? I asked you a question and Emmett was the only person who answered." I was waiting for a answer although I was not going to get one. "Ok" they all said finally.

* * *

**A/N Please tell me what you think**

**I need ideas HELP!!**

**So please !!!REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy so what did you think about chapter 5?? PLEASE TELL ME**

**Thanks to Vampire-vs-Werewolf for her/him review. :)**

* * *

Carlisle (POV)

"Mum, Dad won't tell me what's wrong with Bella" Edward said acting like a baby. "Nothing is wrong with her she just had a accident." I said. "What-What Bella pee herself?" Emmett said laughing. "Emmett!" I said furiously. "OK I have to go back to work so do whatever Esme tells you to do. OK?" I said I knew they would do it but I had to try. "OK Daddy" Emmett said. "OK? I asked you a question and Emmett was the only person who answered." I was waiting for a answer although I was not going to get one. "OK" they all said finally.

Bella (POV)

I just arrived at school. When someone knocked on the door. "Miss Swan can we come in?" I turned around to find Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. "Yes, of course." I said. "Bella we have to tell you something". Alice said looking at me with those golden brown eyes.

"When Eward left you, he did it to protect you." Rosalie said. She said it like she cared. " I can protect myself and some protecting me, Laurent came after me." As I said this I saw they faces change to confusion. "Bella what happened?" Emmett said. "I don't want to talk about." I picked up my handbag and my crutch and walked out of the classroom.

As I was walking up the stairs to the staff room Eward was talking to Ash. "Edward can you tell your family to leave me alone." I said low just so he could hear me. He nodded. "Miss Swan may I speak to you please?" Edward said before I could answer I was being dragged.

"Bella where are my family and what did they say to hurt you?" he said I was surprised by how he said the word hurt and you. "They are in my room and you can ask them that question." I said. I walked away and opened the staff door I turned around to she him thinking to himself but I did not know what.

Edward (POV)

I opened the door to Bella's classroom but as I did I was surprised by their thoughts. They were all thinking about Laurent. "What did you say to Bella?" I asked. "We told her the truth to why we left." Alice said. "Edward I had to tell her you knew I was going to tell her sometime." This time I turned around to look at the wall. I was ashamed to look at anyone. "Why were you thinking about Laurent." no one told me.

The bell rang and it was time to go home. I told my family that I wasn't going home that I will be home later. I saw Bella get into her car and drove away I turned the engine on and started to follow her. We got to a house about 25 minutes away from the school. I went vampire speed around the back to find someplace to get in. I opened the window and jumped in. I was on the sofa before Bella had opened the door.

"Edward what you doing her?" I got up from the sofa walked in human speed and stopped in front of her. "I had to see." I said "Why would you want to see me after leaving me?" she said those words hurt me 10x hard. "Bella, I love you, I left to protect you." As I said this I grabbed here arms but not to tight and pushed her up against the wall. I kissed her and she kissed me back

* * *

**A/N OMG please review **

**I need help with the next chapter don't know what to go**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**PLEASEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey this was the only thing I could think of**

**so tell me what you think! please**

* * *

Edward (POV)

"Edward what you doing her?" I got up from the sofa walked in human speed and stopped in front of her. "I had to see." I said "Why would you want to see me after leaving me?" she said those words hurt me 10x hard. "Bella, I love you, I left to protect you." As I said this I grabbed here arms but not to tight and pushed her up against the wall. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

Emmett (POV)

I was just walking about looking for Rosalie when I walked passed Bella classroom. I walked in to say hello but when I did I saw Bella up against the wall and Edward holding her but kissing her at the same time. "OMG what are you doing?" I said to myself. Edward turned around and Bella's face went red. "I'm telling." I ran out of the classroom and when I went into the canteen I found my family. "Guess what?" they looked at me. "What Emmett?"

"i just saw Bella and Edward." I said they still didn't get me. "Kissing." I said. "Where Emmett where?" Rosalie said. "i get my sister back" Alice said. The bell rang then and Jasper, Rosalie and I had to go to history.

"Who started WW1?" Bella said. I turned to Jasper who had his hand up. "Claire?" Bella said. "Hmm was it Poland?" she was so wrong. Bella shook her head. "Jasper?" I was shocked that Bella gave in Jasper was probably using his powers. "The way world war one started is that the Germans wanted more land and Poland was and still is a very pretty place so the Germans wanted it as their own. The English people found out that the Germans were going to attack Poland and said "If you attack Poland we will attack you,"! But the Germans attacked Poland and because they attacked Poland the English attacked the Germans." Jasper said and he looked happy with himself.

"Well done Jasper." Bella said she started to look at me and I remember what I seen at lunch and I started to laugh. "Mr Cullen why are you laughing?" I could not stop laughing. "Nothing Miss" I said in between laughs.

The bell rang then and it was time for English as I walked out of the classroom I saw Edward waiting outside I started to laugh again and Edward grin at me. I waited to English and sat down.

Alice (POV)

I was running late to class. When I got to class Bella asked me a question but then she notice I was having a vision.

I saw Bella going on a date with Jacob. I was back to the normal world. "Miss Cullen can you come with me?" Bella walked me out of the classroom. "Alice what did you see?" I couldn't tell her that I saw her doing on a date with that mutt. "Hmm I say you and Edward kissing?" It sounded like a question. "Alice he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

PLEASE HELP!!!

**I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**REVIEWS PLEASESSS**

**HELP SMS (SAVE MY SOUL)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so heres the next chapter**

**sorry it poor late**

* * *

Alice (POV)

I saw Bella going on a date with Jacob. I was back to the normal world. "Miss Cullen can you come with me?" Bella walked me out of the classroom. "Alice what did you see?" I couldn't tell her that I saw her doing on a date with that mutt. "Hmm I saw you and Edward kissing?" It sounded like a question. "Alice he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

* * *

Rosalie (POV)

It was Friday and Alice said that Bella is going on a date with Jacob today. So I thought that I should go and spy on her. I saw Bella and Jacob ask for 2 tickets to go and see Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant. I walked up to the ticket person and asked for the same movie.

The movie finished and Jacob tried to hold Bella's hand, Bella pulled back. "No Jake". Jacob drove Bella home and that what happened. It was quiet all the way.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I saw Rosalie follow Jake and I. Jake dropped me off and tried to kiss me but I pulled away. I went to my room and started to read Wuthering Heights again. I think I remember it off by heart. I fell asleep reading it."

As I woke up, I felt a cold body next to me. "Edward what are you doing here?" i said. "i thought i should take you to school." he said. "What on a Saturday?" i said. "Well Esme wanted to see you again so will you go and see her?" he said. i did not know what to say. "Hmmm Yes" i said.

We drove up to the Cullen's house and knocked the door. Emmett answered.

* * *

**Sorry its short didn't know what to write**

**I watched Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant that is why I put it on**

**well please review cause I don't know what to write**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry the last chapter was short!**

**I was busy**

**so here is the next chapter**

* * *

Bella (POV)

As I woke up, I felt a cold body next to me. "Edward what are you doing here?"

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Edward?" I said I wanted to know why he was in my house, in my room, and in my bed. "Bella?" he said. "Yes?" I said "You are going to be late for work." I looked at the cloak it said 08:30. I was going to be late.

I arrived at the school 1 minute to spare. The bell rang and Alice jumped up and down. "Bella! Bella!" she said. "What?" I said. "Do you want to go shopping?" she said. "Alice not now" I said "But please?" she said it looked like she was about to cry. "Please please please please please?" she said people were starting to stare. "OK OK".

It was time to go shopping with Alice. I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom. "Bella, Edward said that we could use his car." she said. "Is that OK?" she asked. "Yes" we got to the shop in vampire speed. I was going to be sick. The shopping center was white with brown bits on the outside. Inside was just the opposite. "Bella can we go into HMV first Edward wants me to get him a CD?" she said she was all ready dragging me. "Alice you know I can walk right?" I asked because everyone keeps dragging me.

We were shopping for a least 4 hours it was now 20:40. We were going to the car when I noticed that we had at least 20 bags each. We were driving in the car when Alice stopped the car. "Do you mind it we go and see Esme because she misses you and she was asking for you?" she said she was watching for me to say no. "Of course I would love to she Esme again."

Alice opened the car door for me and we walked up to the house. "Bella! It is so nice to see you again, we missed you. "Hi Esme" as I said this everyone except Edward started to come in. "Hey Bella I heard you went on a date with that mutt." Emmett said. "Hello Bella it is nice to see you, how is your leg?" Carlisle said . "Better thanks." I said. "What happened to your leg?" Rosalie said. "Hmm something." Carlisle started to look at me. "No Carlisle do not tell them, please?" I said. "Bella I'm not going to tell them you are" Carlisle said.

"No am not." I said. "Can you two stop arguing, please? I don't like your emotions." Jasper said. "Sorry Jasper" I said. "I'm sorry son." Carlisle said. "Bella do you know how you can make it up to me?" Jasper said. "How?" I was starting to get scared. "You can tell us want happened to your leg."

"Fine, I got my leg caught in a drain and I had to save my shoe because it was a deer shoe." Everyone laugh expect Carlisle, Esme and Alice. "How could you laugh at that?" Alice said. "Hmm well all you have to do is think that something is funny and laugh." Emmett said. "Ha ha." Alice said.

Everyone was watching Confession of a Shopaholic when Edward walked in. "Hello what are you watching?" He said. No one answered so they must of said it in his head. The movie ended when my phone ringed.

"Hello can I speak to Miss Swan?" the man had a deep voice. "Speaking." I said. "Hello Miss Swan, this is Dr Thompson your dad has just been taking into hospital." he said "Isss is he OK?" I said nervously. "Yes he Is fine he has just been shot but he is fine, I'm sorry but if you want any more information can you please come to the hospital."

The phone call ended and the Cullen's were acting like they hadn't heard it. " I have to go, Sorry." Alice stood up "Do you want me to drive you home and we came go to the airport or drive you there?" she said. "That's sounds nice." I said the rest of the Cullen's stood up. "Do you want us to come with you?" Carlisle said. "That's sounds nice.

* * *

**What do you thing should happen next??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Sorry it is so late was at my pals for Halloween**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

~Megan xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so this is the only thing I could think of, so please tell me what you think?**

**HERE IT GOES!!!!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

The phone call ended and the Cullen's were acting like they hadn't heard it. " I have to go, Sorry." Alice stood up "Do you want me to drive you home and we came go to the airport or drive you there?" she said. "That's sounds nice." I said the rest of the Cullen's stood up. "Do you want us to come with you?" Carlisle said. "That's sounds nice.

Charlie (POV)

I was lying in my bed when a very lit knock knocked on the door. "Hello come in." I said. "Bella what are you doing here?" I said I was surprised to see her because she lived in Washington DC. "Hey dad how are you doing?" she said, she looked like I was going to kill her about something. "I'm fine, What are you doing here?" I said. "I had to come and see you and it has been a week."

As she said this the Cullen's walked in. "What are used doing here?" I shouted. "Dad calm down." Bella said. "NO!" I said. "Fine then I'm going to get a nurse." Bella walked out of the room. "I said what are you doing here?" I said again. "We got on the plane and drove Bella here." Edward said. "Don't you talk to me." I said.

Bella walked back into the room with the nurse. "Can you please tell all of them to leave?" I said I was too shocked to talk to Bella. "Dad what are you doing" Bella said. "Please tell them to leave?" I said. "You heard the Mr Swan now please leave." The nurse said. "Bye Dad." Bella said.

Bella (POV)

We were on the plane back to Washington when I feel asleep. "Bella? Are you awake?" Alice said. "Yeah, were are we?" I said. "We are still on the plane. Do you want something to eat?" Alice said. "No thank you, I'm fine." I said. "Hey Bella do you know you talk in your sleep?" Emmett said from behind me. "Yeah what did I say?" he was to busy laughing that he couldn't answer. "Bella your dad is going to be fine." Esme said. "I took at look at his file he has the bullet in his right leg. They are going to get it out this week soon." Carlisle said. "I tried to make him relax but he just got angry again. sorry." Jasper said. "It's fine thanks for trying." I said.

"Bella put your seatbelt on." Carlisle said. The plane started to go down. It hut the ground and the pilot started to talk but I wasn't listen. "I see birds, Carlisle why do we not have any pets?" Emmett said. "That is a stupid question Emmett" Rosalie said.

We got off the plane. "Bella do you see that?" Emmett said. "See what?" I said "Your face" Emmett said he was starting to laugh. "No Emmett I can't see my face." I said. He started to annoy me so i put my ipod on but i could still hear him. "Shut up! Emmett" Everyone started to stare at me.

Alice and Jasper drove me home. Alice told me that she would stay with me so Jasper drove the car back and he gave Alice a kiss. "So what do you want to do?" Alice asked me. "Whatever you want but **no **shopping. I said to her. "Wait Alice I have a idea can I phone my friends Emma Gallagher and Jaimee Millares over please?" I asked. "Hmm?" Alice said. "It's OK Alice they don't know about vampires." I said. "OK, but what do you what to do?" Alice said.

* * *

**So what should Alice, Bella, Jaimee and Emma do please REVIEW because I don't know what to do. I was thinking that they should plays game but WHAT? Please help. By the way if you want to know where I got the names from they are my best friends in school. If you want me to add anything to Emma and Jaimee just ask or if you want me to ask them questions JUST ASK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so I need good truths and dares for the next chapter please help!!**

**so heres the next chapter!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

Alice and Jasper drove me home. Alice told me that she would stay with me so Jasper drove the car back and he gave Alice a kiss. "So what do you want to do?" Alice asked me. "Whatever you want but **no **shopping. I said to her. "Wait Alice I have a idea can I phone my friends Emma Gallagher and Jaimee Millares over please?" I asked. "Hmm?" Alice said. "It's OK Alice they don't know about vampires." I said. "OK, but what do you what to do?" Alice said.

Bella (POV)

"Truth or Dares?" I said. "OK but when is Jaimee and Emma coming and is it OK if I invite my family? Please." Alice said she was giving me that look you give your mummy when you want something. "Fine." I said. "OK to minutes" Alice said. All I heard was "Hello, it's Alice" and that was all she started to talk to fast.

"Hello Bella are you in here?" Emma said. Emma had brown hair with blond highlights. She had brown eyes, she was medium high and was very sweet and a good friend. Jaimee had black hair, brown eyes and was medium too she is very sweet and a good friend too she is nice to talk to.

"In here" I said. Alice was off the phone now I think she wanted to meet them. "Hey guys this is Alice." I said. "Alice this is Emma and Jaimee." I pointed to them when I said this. "It nice to meet you." Alice said "and you" Emma said. "Nice to meet you too, so Bella what do you want to do?" Jaimee said to me. "Well Alice had invited her family, Do you want to play truth and dare?" I said. "OK" they both said.

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. "Hey" I said it was Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. "So how are these people?" Emmett said. "This is Emma and Jaimee" I said. "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." I said. "So who wants to go?" Jasper said. "Oh me please me please please?" Emmett said. "OK Emmett, truth or dare" "Dare" I had to think of a good dare. "I dare you to go to the mail and sing with a microphone I'm a Barbie girl."

We were at the mail, the same mail Alice and I went to. "OK Emmett" Jasper said. "Rosalie are you going to help him?" Emma said. "Of course"

Emmett - Hi Barbie

Rosalie - Hi Ken!

Emmett - Do you wanna go for a ride?

Rosalie – Sure Ken!

Emmett – Jump In...

Emmett – I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Emmett - I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

imagination, life is your creation

Emmett - I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

you're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

you can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours|

(uu-oooh-u)

Emmett - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Emmett - Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (uu-oooh-u)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (uu-oooh-u)

Emmett - Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can ac like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let's go party

you can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

you can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (uu-oooh-u)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (uu-oooh-u)

Emmett - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Emmett - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (uu-oooh-u)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Emmett – Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rosalie – (uu-oooh-u)

Rosalie – Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Emmett – Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Rosalie – Oh, I love you Ken!

We Emmett finished everyone kept looking at Emmett and laughed. "So should I dare now?"

* * *

**So who should Emmett dare?**

**Help I need DARES!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so heres the next chapter how you like it**

* * *

Bella (POV)

When Emmett finished everyone kept looking at Emmett and laughed. "So should I dare now?"

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Yeah, if you want." I said, "OK, Bella truth or dare?" Emmett said. "Truth." I said I was to scared to say dare. "Do you think that, that girl would go out with me?" Emmett said. "That's not a good question" I said. "Just answer it." I started yo look to who he went we I noticed it was Rokayya. "Rokayya? Rokayya Suleman?" she turned around and she looked at me. "Bella! Hey what are you going here?" I said. "Nothing. And to answer your question No!" Emmett started to look angry.

"Hey, Will you go out with me?" Emmett said . I started to laugh. "No" Rokayya said at the same time I turned around to find Emma and Jaimee laughing. "Hey well nice to meet you. I'm Emmett" Emmett said. "Hey, I'm Rokayya." She said. "Do you want to get a game of truth or dare?" Emmett said. "OK"

We were back at my house and it was my turn to dare. "Alice truth or dare?" I said. I could tell she as trying to see what I would choose but she didn't get anywhere. "Fine. Dare." Alice said. "I dare you to wear those pajamas and walk outside take a sugar jar and ask people for sugar." The thing we Alice walked out with a old fashion pajamas on her hair in pigtails. "OK Where is the sugar jar." she said. Everyone was laughing at her including me.

"Alice, where would you find sugar?" Rosalie said in between laughs. "In a cupboard. 2 Minutes". The next thing she had a jar and was about to walk out of the front door. "Alice you forgetting something?" I asked. She turned around looking curious. "What?" she said. "Your shoes." I said. We walked down the stairs until we were at the bottom. "OK so how many people have I to go up to?" Alice said. "Until I say stop."

Alice (POV)

Bella was not going to let it go, so I had to start so. "Bella. Do I have to do this." I said. "Yes" she said. "OK then I better start". I said. "Excuse me, do you have any sugar?" the man looked at me funny and then walked away. "That's rude" I said. I asked the same question again and then this man pulled out a bag of sugar. " Oh! Thank you very much". I said. I walked up to my family and Bella's friend. "Ha I got sugar."

"OK so who should I ask now?"

* * *

**So what do you think**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY**

**thanks to the people that have already done it**

Megan :):)


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I did not update yesterday my mum is opening a shop:(**

**so here it goes please REVIEW!!**

**I LOVE WHAT YOU THINK:) :D**

* * *

Alice (POV)

"OK so who should I ask now?"

Bella (POV)

Alice was not going to tell me who she was going to dare because of what I dare her to do. It wasn't fair. "OK truth or dare Emma?" Emma looked up. "Dare" she said. Everyone started to laugh. "OK I dare you to take this sugar that BELLA! Made me get and go up to people and ask them if they want sugar but it they don't answer you or say no pour some of the sugar over there hair.

"I'm not doing that, that's sad." she said. "So are you backing out." Alice she already know the answer to the question. "No" Emma said. Alice handed her the jar with sugar. "Here" We started to walk down the stairs when Ash started to walk up them. Alice walked down the stairs followed by Edward, Emma then me the rest were behind me. "Good afternoon Sir." Alice said, I was going to kill her if I could.

"Bella I mean Miss Swan?" Ash said. "Yes?" I said. "Oh nothing" and he just continued to walk up the stairs. "Bella can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Edward said, I did not want to go with him in case he did what he did to me before. "Hmm OK." I said. We started to walk back up stairs to my apartment.

Emma (POV)

Alice was making me do this I did not want to do this. "Excuse me, Sir?" he turned around. "Would you like some sugar?" he started to look at me like I was poor. "No thank you." I poured the sugar over him head. "We someone asks you it you want some sugar you say yes please OK?" The man turned around and started to walk very fast. "Are you happy Alice?" I asked her. I looked at the big one which name I think was Emmett he was trying to hold in laughter. Alice nodded. "By the way, where is Bella and Edward?" I asked no one answered.

" I think she is with Edward." Rokayya said. "Yes she is up at the apartment." Jaimee said. "OK let's go get them." I said I was about to walk back up the stairs. "Why don't we go shopping?" Alice said. "OK" we all said.

Bella (POV)

We were just at the apartment now. "So?" I asked I didn't know what to say. "Bella I have to tell you something and you may not like it." Edward said. "Edward just tell me." Edward said. "You might get fired." Edward said. "What? Why? How?" I said I like this job and now I might not have it anymore. "Mr McDonald is upset for not getting to finish his date with you so he is going to tell Mr Gilmore about you and he is going to say that you are hanging around with us and you are going out with me."

"What? I didn't get to finish my date because I hurt my ankle." I said. "Before he could reply I pulled myself to him and I pushed my lips to his cold ones.

* * *

**So what do you think PLEASE REVIEW **

**because I'm having a writers block**

Megan xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so thanks for the reviews **

**I'm nearly at 30 :D**

**So here it is please review!!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"What? I didn't get to finish my date because I hurt my ankle." I said. Before he could reply I pulled myself to him and I pushed my lips to his cold ones.

Bella (POV)

I woke and found myself in my bed. How did I get here? My alarm started to ring when I looked at it, it was 7.30 am. Time to go to work. I was dressed in 10 minutes I was wearing a pair of jeans with a green and black striped t-shirt.

I was at the school early today when Ash walked into my class. "May I speak to you or are you too busy?" he asked. "Of course, come on in." he started to walk in. "You can go on a date with me and forget the Cullens or you can lose your job and I will tell the social worker and they will take you away and never let the Cullens find you again." He said, he was black mailing me. "Fine I will go on a date with you and never talk to the Cullens again.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came in to the class and sat in their seats. Jasper put up his hand and so did Amy, they were going to answer the question I asked. "Amy?" I said. "Is it Poland?" Amy said. "Yes." I said. "OK get your book and turn to page 45 and answer questions 1,3,4 and 5 please." I said. I was about 2 minutes to the bell. "OK pack up." I said. The bell rang and the class started to walk out. "Hey Bella what you doing?" Emmett said. I just went to the back of the classroom and acted like I didn't hear him.

It was lunch and Ash came to my class and asked if I wanted him to walk me to the canteen. He gave me that look that made me think it looks could kill. "Yeee-ss." It was so hard for me to answer it. We walked into the canteen and the Cullens started to look at me. I knew that Edward and Alice knew what I did to Emmett and they started to look at me holding Ash arm.

We finished our lunch and then the bell rang. "Time to go to class." Ash said. "I think I can walk to my class by myself." He gave me the evil look again. I just turned around and walked away. My class was standing outside of the classroom. "Go in class". I said. They started to walk in when Alice and Edward stopped outside of the classroom.

"Bella can we talk to you?" They said at the same time. As they said this I saw Ash walk passed. I started to look at him and I think Edward knew what Ash was thinking. "Sorry I have a class to teach". I told them. I felt bad for what i had just done. Frist i kiss and now i tell him that we can't talk he must think that i hate him but i don't. At least i think i don't.

I walked back into the class and wrote on the board the question i wanted them to do. I kept looking at the clock until it rang. "Pack up." i said. Alice stopped at the door nd then walked out. There were no one in the class expect Edward. "Bella i know what Ash said to you." he said. And then he walked out of the class.

OK time to go home.

* * *

**That is it I don't know what to write please review or e mail me and tell me what to do next please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy so here is chapter 15 enjoy**

**please review! **

* * *

Bella (POV)

I walked back into the class and wrote on the board the questions I wanted them to do. I kept looking at the clock until it rang. "Pack up". I said. Alice stopped at the door and then walked out. There was no one In the class except Edward. "Bella I know what Ash said to you". He said and then he walked out of the class.

OK time to go home.

Edward (POV)

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me. I got into the car with Emmett and Jasper. "Edward are you OK?" Alice was thinking. I didn't answer her I was to busy thinking of what Ash kept thinking "I'm going on a date with Bella, I'm going on a date with Bella". Over and over again.

Emmett started the engine and we were at the house 10minutes later. "Edward are you OK you didn't say anything in the car?" Emmett said, he was acting like he care. "No" I said. I opened the door and ran up to my room.

There was a lit knock on the door. "May I come in?" Esme said. "Of course." I said. "Edward whats on your mind?" She said. "Bella won't talk to me or anyone and then Ash I mean Mr McDonald started thinking that he was gong on a date with Bella." I said. "Maybe he is just saying that cause he likes her." Esme said she was trying so hard not to say something that would make me run again.

"Maybe your right". I said. "Will it be OK if I go back to Forks for a few days?" I asked Esme. "Hmmm Yeee-ss." she said. She didn't want me to go but I had to go away. "Esme I'm not going to go today I will go next week OK?" I said. I could she her smiling now. "OK."

Today was the day Bella was going on a date with Ash. It was Friday, I will be going to Forks tomorrow. I hadn't told anyone yet the only people who knows is Esme and Carlisle. It was 8:59 am and me and my family were in the canteen waiting until the bell rang.

Alice and I started to walk to History when we got they Ash was there. We walked in and sat on our seat. "Today Mr McDonald will be in our class." Bella said. I started to look at Alice and then at Bella and then at Ash.

The bell rang. It was the end of the day now. I got in my silver Volvo and started to drive home it was tie to tell my family. "Everyone can you come downstairs please?" Carlisle said.

"What now?" I heard Emmett say. "Edward has something to tell use." Esme said, I looked at her and it looked like she was going to cry, I was so sad that I had to leave her. "Bro are you going to tell us or just stand there." Emmett said. "I'm going to Forks for a few day." I said. "Are we going with you?" Alice said. "No Alice I need sometime to myself, I promise I will call." I said.

I ran upstairs and packed my things and everyone said goodbye except Carlisle and Esme they were driving me to the airport. "Bye mum, Bye dad." I said I we were at the airport. "Bye son promise me you will call everyday." Esme said. "I'm only going for a few days but I promise." (**This is Saturday I'm going to do Bella date which was on the Friday OK?)**

Bella (POV)

Ash come into the classroom before my class came in. "Bella I'm going to sit in your class today and make sure you don't talk to the Cullens." he was not asking he was telling. "Fine!" I said. "Today Mr McDonald will be in our class." I said.

The class was over and so was school. I didn't want the day to end because I had to go on a date with Ash HELP!!!!.

I phoned Ash telling him that I was not well but he wasn't having it. "OK then Bella I will come over." he said. 5 Minutes later the doorbell rang. "Coming." I tried to say. "Oh hi Alice." I said. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked it looked like she was having a vision. "Bella! Edward is going to the airport tomorrow." Alice said. "Whatttt whyy?" I said. "i don't know." Alice said "I have to go and tell Carlisle."and then she was off.

* * *

**So what do you think **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**thanks to all the people who have**

**~Megan**

**xxxxxxxx**

**P.S I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE PLEASE E'MAIL ME **


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is what I think should happening in this chapter **

**btw this story does to my pals Amy and Laura they have fell out.:(:(**

**So here it goes.....**

* * *

Bella (POV)

I phoned Ash telling him that I was not well but he wasn't having it. "OK then Bella I will come over." he said. 5 Minutes later the doorbell rang. "Coming." I tried to say. "Oh hi Alice." I said. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked it looked like she was having a vision. "Bella! Edward is going to the airport tomorrow." Alice said. "Whatttt whyy?" I said. "i don't know." Alice said "I have to go and tell Carlisle."and then she was off.

Bella (POV)

Ash was at my house and I got ready and walked to the door. "Ash I have to go." I said but he was not going to let me go. "Well Ash I have to go to the toilet can you sit in the living room. He started to move out of the way. I had my key in my hand as soon as he moved I made a run for it he was running after me. I got in my car and started to drive with Ash getting into his and driving after me.

I was at the Cullens they were all sitting in the living room looking depressed. "Hey." I said as I walked in. They all just looked up. "This is all your fault my brother is at the airport because of you." Rosalie said starting to get up. "It's not my fault I got black mailed." I said as I walked out of the house before I went I could see Carlisle holding something in his hand which reed Forks 15:30. It was 15:25 I wasn't going to make it. I just walked out of the house while everyone was moaning at Rosalie.

I was at the airport. It was 15:30 I was too late. I ran out of my car and started to shout at the woman behind the desk and I kept asking her what the gate number was but she wouldn't tell me. I looked at the screen. "OK thanks anyway." I started to walk away as soon as I as away I started to run to gate 14. "Edward!" I keep shouting. I was at the gate when I show Ash sitting waiting for me I think. "Bella if you do this you know what will happening." he said. The plane started to take off and then I knew that I was too late. "I hate you Ash." I said as I started to walk away. "Bella you don't mean that." he said. "Yes I do, Leave me Alone!!!" I said.

"Excuse me miss, do you have your ticket." A man said to me. "Oh No I was just dropping my mother off." I said to the man. As you all know I am and always will be a bad lying.

* * *

**Should Bella go after Edward?**

**Did Edward get on the plane?**

**Will she go out with Ash?**

**Will the Cullens talk to her?**

**Will she tell the Cullens she hates them for not helping her?**

**Will she see her Dad?**

**Will she go and see Jake if she goes?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL MEEEEE!!!!**

**~Megan**

**xxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews :):)**

**Amy and Laura made up:):)**

**I'm go happy:)**

**So here it goes.....**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Excuse me miss, do you have your ticket." A man said to me. "Oh No I was just dropping my mother off." I said to the man. As you all know I am and always will be a bad lying.

Bella (POV)

I was getting into my car when Ash walked up to me. "You made the right course, do you want to go on the date now or later?" He said, I can't believe he just said that. "NO!" I shouted at him. I put my seatbelt on and to my surprise there was a box sitting on the seat next to me. "Bella, This is from Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Hope you can get there in time. Love Alice xx." Now I has money to get the plane to go to Forks.

I was on the plane when I saw someone that looked like Edward but it couldn't of been him cause he was half way to Forks now. "Excuse Miss do you want something to eat?" The person with the trolley said. "No thank you." When I said this the man turned around it was Edward. "Bella what are you doing here?" He said as he sat next to me. "Edward what did you hear in Ash's head?" I asked, I wanted to know why he was going away. "He was thinking that he was going on a date with you." Edward said looking curious. "He said What?" I said. "Bella Love he was not saying he was thinking." Edward said. "Edward he black mailed me he said if I did not go on a date with him and not talk to you again then he was going to tell the social worker and get me fired and then I can never see you again." I said.

"What? He black mailed you!" Before I could answer I feel asleep.

When I woke up I was in a house, I think it was the Cullens old house. I got ready and started to walk down the stairs when I smelt a beautiful breakfast. "Morning Bella." I heard Edward say I soon as I was in the kitchen. "Edward you didn't have to do that." I said. "Yeah but I wanted to." He said smiling. "So I guess we don't have school tomorrow." I said we both started to laugh.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward said. "Do you want to go to the meadow?" I asked him. "Of course if you want." He said. Then the house phone started to ring. Edward was at it before it rang once. "Hello?" he said and then he started to talk to fast. "Bella, Alice wants to talk to you." He said making a face that was meant for Alice. "Hello Bella!" she said almost shouting. "Hi Alice." I said. "Are you OK? Did you get there OK? Is everything OK?" She said. "Alice I guess theres a 1st for everything and I can't believe I'm going to tell you this calm down and I'm OK I got here OK and everything is OK. Alice I have to go sorry." I said. "Bel" She said but I hung up the phone.

"So do you want to go?" He said. "Yeah but 1st I have to w." Before I could finish he had the dish washed and put away. "Thank you." I said.

* * *

**What should happen next?**

**Should Bella tell Charlie about Edward?**

**Will the Cullens come back to Forks?**

**Should Bella still be a History Teacher?**

**Please Tell me what you think? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**~Megan **

**xxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**So what did you think about in the last chapter...?**

**So here goes the next chapter it goes to people who have died!!!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

So do you want to go?" He said. "Yeah but 1st I have to w." Before I could finish he had the dish washed and put away. "Thank you." I said.

* * *

Alice (POV)

"When is Bella coming back?" I said. "Alice they have only be away for about 2 days." Carlisle said. Then the phone rang. "Hello Edward." Alice said. "Alice I need you to go me a favor." he said. "What would that be?" I said. "Ash was black mailing Bella, she is asleep now and she told me not to do anything but not you." he said. "So what do you want me to do?" I said. "I do not know ask Emmett to help you I have to go Bella is getting up." he said and then he was gone.

Bella (POV)

We were at the meadow and Edward and I were lying down and he was staring at me. "Bella can I tell you something." he said. "Yeah." I said. "You have nice eyes." he said to me I was laughing at this. "Thanks." I said in between laughs.

The sun was shinning right on Edward and he was so beautiful. "Edward?" I said. "Yes." he said. "Do you know your beautiful?" I said. "Hmmm." was all he could say. "What is Eddie lost for words ?" "No." he started to move towards me and then he kissed me. He was still lying near me and then he pulled me on top of him.

"So when do you want to go back to Washington?" he said. "I don't know if I can." I said. "What do you mean?" he said. "Edward I won't be aloud to see you again if I do." I said, I knew he was up to something cause it was writing on his face. "Edward what are you up to?" I asked. "It not me who is up to something." he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You will find out soon." he said. "Edward is it OK if I can do and see my dad?" I asked him. "Of course but what if he notices that I'm not aging?" Edward asked. "Edward it's my dad we're talking about."

We were outside Charlie's house. "Dad are you here?" I said as I walked onto the house. There was no answer. "He's not here Bella." he said. I started to walk up the stairs until I show my room. When I walked in I tripped on something. I looked down to see the floorboard had been moved.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**~Megan xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry I haven't update **

**I had Homework :( :(**

**So here it goes..**

* * *

Bella's (POV)

We were outside Charlie's house. "Dad are you here?" I said as I walked onto the house. There was no answer. "He's not here Bella." he said. I started to walk up the stairs until I show my room. When I walked in I tripped on something. I looked down to see the floorboard had been moved.

* * *

Bella's (POV)

Edward was still downstairs. I opened the floorboard to see pictures and a note..

Dear Bella,

Bella I know it's not right for me to take your stuff away so when you fine this I have probably left you. Bella I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry.

From Edward.

As I read this I remember that Edward was down stair. I took out the photos and started to look at them, they were the photos Alice had took. They were my 18th birthday pictures, "Why would Edward say these thing and the say that he loves me know.?" I said to myself.

I didn't know how to answer this so I went and put the stuff in a drawer and went to sleep.

I woke up to fine a cold body next to me. Edward. "Edward?" I said. "Yes?" he said. I started to stand up and started to work out the door. "Where are you going?" he said. "Home." I said. "Bella are you OK?" he asked. "No, you don't love you just said this not to hurt my feelings when my feelings are hurt now." I said as I looked him I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I as at the airport when my phone started to ring. It was HIM. I turned my phone off and got on the plane.

* * *

**Sorry it short I don't know what to do **

**HELP!!!!!**

**please review! :D :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM SO SORRY!!!**

**that I haven't updated in like 4 weeks **

**Sorry. **

**So this is the only thing I could think of.**

**REVIEW!!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

I as at the airport when my phone started to ring. It was HIM. I turned my phone off and got on the plane.

* * *

Edward (POV)

I tried to phone Bella but she was not answering her phone. I looked through my contacts until I came to the name I wanted when my phone rang.

"Hello, Bella is that you?"

"No it's Alice! Where is she?"

"Alice calm down."

"How can I. Edward I can not see her."

"What?"

"I can not see her in my visions!"

"I think I know where she is."

"Where?"

"Alice I have to go bye."

"What Edward do not hang up on me!"

I ended the phone call and I was going to go and see JACOB BLACK.

Bella (POV)

I was back in Washington when Ash showed up at my house.

"Bella, I do not want to hurt you will you talk to me please?" He said.

"Why should I?"

"I did not mean to hurt you."

I did not say anything why would this people not want to hurt me?

"Bella you have to come with me you are not safe here."

"What do you mean I am not safe here?"

I asked him but the next thing I knew I was begin dragged out of my house.

"Ash let go of me."

"NO Bella you are not safe."

"Stop saying that."

I was back on the plane going back to forks.

"Ash why are I going to forks?"

"You will fine out later."

I turned my phone back on waiting for him to call me.

Edward (POV)

I was at the line when the wolves came. "WHERE IS SHE?"

The next thing I knew they were all in their human form. "What are you talking about bloodsucker?" Jacob said.

"Jacob where is Bella?" I asked him.

"She died a long time ago."

"Jacob do not lie to me I have been with Bella for about 3 months now. WHERE IS SHE?"

"What? OK I guess you know. Sam we have to tell him."

"OK we will tell him but back at Emily's."

"Will you come with us Edward."

* * *

**AGAIN AM I SOO SOOO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME..**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**~Megan xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Megan here...**

**Hope you like remember to review....**

* * *

Edward (POV)

"Jacob where is Bella?" I asked him.

"She died a long time ago."

"Jacob do not lie to me I have been with Bella for about 3 months now. WHERE IS SHE?"

"What? OK I guess you know. Sam we have to tell him."

"OK we will tell him but back at Emily's."

"Will you come with us Edward."

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Ash where am I going?" I asked

We were off the plane now and we were near La Push Bench. What were we going here?

"Bella, You will fine out soon."

"Bella it is so nice to see you again." This came from a well know man.

"Sam, can you tell me why I'm here?"

"Bella come with me and you will find out."

"Ash do you know Sam?"

"Yes I'm in the pack."

"What?"

Sam was taking us to Emily's house but they still wouldn't tell me why I was here. We walked through the woods until I seen a wolf.

"It's OK Jared it is only Bella." Sam said.

"Bella it is so nice to see you again how have you been?"

"Hi Emily and good you?"

"I'm fine do you want to know why your here?"

"Yeah"

I walked into the house to find Edward. So this is why they brought me here.

"So this is why you brought me here? Well bye bye."

"Bella this is not why we brought you here. Laurent is in Washington looking for you."

"What?"

"Bella? Bella?"

That was the last thing I heard. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital with the Cullen's, The Pack, Dad and My mum and Phil. Wait what? Why is mum and Phil here?

"Bella can you hear me? You have to wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to find the Cullen's and the Pack..

"What happened this time?"

"Bella do you know who I am?" Carlisle said why was he asking me this of course I knew who he is.

"Yeah your Carlisle."

"Bella I think you may have hurt you head."

* * *

**So what do you think???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I LOVE YOUR IDEASS**

**I know its late but Merry Christmas...**

**P.S.**

**I WAS THINKING MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE A NURSE IN HERE IT YOU WANT TO BE HER/HIM PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Megan xxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey so how was your New Year??**

**All the Best for 2010 from Megan xx**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"What happened this time?"

"Bella do you know who I am?" Carlisle said why was he asking me this of course I knew who he is.

"Yeah your Carlisle."

"Bella I think you may have hurt you head."

* * *

**Alice (POV)**

As so as Bella saw that we were here she passed out. And I mean she fell to the ground and hurt her head on Emily's stairs. "Bella? Bella?" I heard Carlisle said. As he said this I had a vision.

"Isabella Swan, I am sorry to say but your are fired for having a relationship with Edward Cullen, You may have be or not but I have heard that you have been so I would like to have your keys and everything that belongs to the school."

That was when my vision stopped. I looked over to Edward and saw his face he was hurt. That was when Bella woke up. "Bella? Do you know who I am?" Why would Carlisle ask that? He knows that Bella knows him.

**Bella (POV)**

"I what?" I said to Carlisle. "Bella do you know who everyone is in here?" He asked me. "Yeah Carlisle whats going on?" Why would he ask me this of course I know who everyone is. "Bella I think you have losted some of your memory." What! "How? what happened?" What did I do this time? "You fell and hurt your head off of the stairs." I can't remember that. "How did I do that Carlisle?" I asked him. "The wolves told you that Laurent was near by and you fainted." What who was this Laurent person he was talking about. "Who is Laurent and what are use doing here? Use left me." I asked Carlisle but I looked at Edward with hurt in my eyes.

"Bella we came back about 1 month ago. Are you OK?"

That was the last thing I saw but I also felt burning running through my body. What was that about?

3 DAYS LATER

**So what do you think has happened to Bella?**

**Who or What did it to her?**

**What do you think I should do next?**

**What about Ash?**

**What should the PACK do?**

**I love your review so pls review sorry I haven't update. I had school and it was frozening outside.**

**REVIEW pls.**

**If you know any good story you can say it on the review or e-mail me.**

**Please read my other stories........................!?**

**~Megan xxxxxx**


	23. Lat Chapter but not the END

**So here it goes I don't know if it's good so please review.?!?!?!?!?**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Bella we came back about 1 month ago. Are you OK?" Carlisle asked.

That was the last thing I saw but I also felt burning running through my body. What was that about?

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER**

**

* * *

**

Bella (POV)

The burning in my body started to stop but the only thing that was annoying me was the burning in my throat it wouldn't go away. I started to hear thing but they weren't that clear what was going on? "I think she can hear us now" Carlisle was saying. "Carlisle she has been lying there for 3 days. I think he drank too much of her blood." I think this was Emmett but he wasn't making a joke out of it.

My eyes slowly started to open but the room was to bright. What was seriously going on and where were they saying that someone took too much of my blood and who was he? "Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I knew who this was straight away it was Esme. "Yeah, whats going on?" I asked her. "Bella we are so sorry." This time it was Jasper. "Can someone please tell me whats going on and who drank my blood?" when I said this it went all silent. "Tell me please." I said. "Bella, Victoria just ran into all of us and she has someone who could froze time and she bit you but then Jacob got the guy and killed him and we couldn't stop the venom I'm so sorry." As so as Edward said that I was out the door trying to hunt because the burning in my throat was telling me to eat Jacob or one of the wolves.

"Bella? Please wait." Edward said. "Edward can you show me something?" I asked him. "Can you show me how to hunt please?" I asked. "Of course."

* * *

**PLEASE READ IT INPORTANT**

* * *

**This is the last chapter but not the end of the story I'm going to start a new book but I don't know what it is called so please read the summary and please review this story so I know it you want me to write it.**

**IF I GET REVIEWS THEN I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO**

**!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	24. READ PLEASE ITS IMPORTANT!

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**Hey please read this!!!! So I may have told you this that I have finish Bella The History Teacher buts it's not the end!!! I need ideas for what I should call the next book???? Any ideas??? Just Tell me!!!! So I love all the reviews I got and thanks to the people who did.... So I also have others stories one is Bella Volturi and you can tell what that is about by just reading the title the next is The Secret That Could Kill Them Forever!!!! This is about Bella hiding something from Edward and not telling him but I don't know when to tell the Secret??? Help!!! **

**So please read/ review**

**You can also e-mail me...**

**If you don't have my e-mail ask!!!**

**~Megan xxx**

**P.S.**

**LOVEE YOUU GUYSS THXX 44 THEE REVIEWSS XXXXXX**


	25. READ!

**Hey i may not be able to update for a while.**

**BUT YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND I'M ON THAT EVERYDAY so if you want to ask me questions or give me ideas you can on there.!!!!**

**~Megan xxxx**


	26. Authors Note

Hiya Guys sorry I haven't been writing updates on the stories. However I have had a lot of changes in my life and I don't know if I will be continuing the stories. If any one wants to take them over just let me know and if you think I should continue them give me a message?

Any questions just message me.

Thanks for reading my stories though.

Megan x


End file.
